Amor Prohibido
by Allissha
Summary: Un amor ilícito, un triangulo amoroso. Un juego que podría terminar en desastre para el joven matrimonio Sotome. ¿O no?


»—»

**Amor prohibido**

Ø

»—»

Ø

—Bien…aquí estamos — susurró con las mejillas encendidas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fijó la mirada sobre la joven parada frente al amplio ventanal, y su sonrojo se hizo más evidente. Tan solo podía ver su silueta recortada a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pero, aún sin mirarla de frente, sabía lo mucho que le atraía. Le parecía hermosa, mucho más de lo que siempre había pensado que era.

Ella parecía estarlo evitando, y él lo sabía. Estaba completamente seguro de que se encontraba tan nerviosa como él, eso era innegable. Era algo que él podía comprender claramente, pero no habían llegado hasta ahí para nada. No, ¡claro que no! Él no iba a permitir tal cosa. No después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder lograr estar a solas, sin que nadie los molestara, sin impertinentes entrometidos a toda hora del día o de la noche. No después de tres absurdas semanas de tortura.

Aun le quedaba la extraña sensación de que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba nada bien, después de todo, él era libre de elegir, si así lo decidía. Pero, ¿qué opción le quedaba?

—_Ahora o nunca_ — pensó. Inhaló el aire con violencia, dejándolo salir poco a poco de sus pulmones, buscando la calma suficiente que necesitaba para controlar sus nervios y así poder lograr lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con ella.

—Tarde o temprano… se darán cuenta que nos hemos ido… — dijo la chica, rompiendo por fin el silencio que había mantenido desde que salieron de la cabaña —y… no les parecerá divertido.

—No se supone que lo sea…al menos no para ellos…— añadió el chico despreocupado, acercándose a ella con cautela—la diversión debe ser solo nuestra — la abrazó por la espalda, atrayéndola con firmeza hacia hacía su cuerpo. La joven se estremeció al contacto, y no pudo más que sonreír complacida. Había deseado ese momento durante tanto tiempo, que ahora parecía irreal.

—Debe ser una alucinación — se dijo internamente, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la cercanía del joven, pero sin poder creer del todo que ambos estuvieran ahí, en la misma habitación.

—Estás temblando — le dijo envolviéndola en un posesivo abrazo, mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa…—dijo con suavidad— eso sin contar que me has despertado a mitad de la noche y me has sacado de mi cama para traerme aquí…sinceramente, no sé en que estabas pensando.

—En algo interesante, algo que me hubiera gustado hacer algún tiempo atrás y no he podido — dijo él, con una sonrisa traviesa y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Para la joven, eso no pasó inadvertido, ya que podía ver claramente la imagen de ambos reflejada en la ventana.

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Quiero besarte! — dijo él casi con súplica —, hacerte mía.

—No sé si debamos — respondió la joven, la duda era evidente en sus palabras.

—¿Porqué no? — preguntó él con inquietud— Cuando se den cuenta que nos hemos ido, ya será muy tarde…tu y yo…

Sus palabras murieron cuando ella se dio la vuelta de forma inesperada y sus ojos se encontraron. No hubo más que decir, ya no había nada más que pensar. Se sentían hipnotizados, inevitablemente atraídos el uno por el otro. Esa ansiedad que los había corroído durante semanas, era avasalladora. La tensión vivida estaba cobrándoles cuenta y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

—Eres preciosa — murmuró el joven — y provocativa.

Ella ahogó una risita entre los besos que él le estaba proporcionado, mientras sus hábiles manos recorrían su cuerpo sin recato alguno. Se estremecía al contacto de las manos masculinas, y no podía evitar sentir que un fuego abrasador se apoderaba de ella. Echó para atrás la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuello, provocándolo de una manera exquisita y tentadora. El joven no perdió detalle de esa acción y deslizo sus labios por aquella suave piel, recorriéndola con pasión y deleite, perdiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones que los estaba cubriendo a ambos. Él movió sus manos ansiosas por sobre ella, haciéndola emitir un placentero sonido ante cada caricia, algo que a él le provocaba en demasía. La respiración de ella era entrecortada y, claramente, podía sentir como ella luchaba por atraerlo más hacia sí misma, por fundirse con él y hacerse una sola persona. La excitación de ambos era incontrolable, él le exigía y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que rendirse a la pasión de sus besos y caricias hasta desfallecer. Ansiaba que la hiciera suya, que se apoderara de su cuerpo sin reparar en nada más que el deseo que él le provocaba.

—Eres mía, solamente mía — dijo el joven pasando sus labios por el torso femenino. Sentía un especial deleite al verla estremecerse y responder con pasión cuando él la tocaba con sus labios, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

Pasó sus manos por sus torneadas piernas, demasiado cerca del centro femenino, y la incitó a rodearlo con ellas, emitiendo un quejido de placer al sentir la humedad del cuerpo de aquella mujer que lo hacía perder la cabeza. Sintió como la joven se aferraba a él, ansiosa por saborear aquel exquisito y delicioso manjar prohibido para ambos. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser algo que iban a dejar de disfrutar, todo lo contrario, aprovecharían cada momento, cada oportunidad para obtener ese placer que seguro se convertiría en una irremediable adicción.

Acarició el cuerpo femenino, aferrándose a sus erguidos pechos, disfrutando lentamente de aquel deleite, frotando su intimidad contra la de ella para provocarla aún más y hacer de ese un momento inolvidable, hasta que él mismo no pudo soportar la presión de su propia necesidad y procedió a embestirla con una pasión desbordante.

Él sintió como las uñas se clavaban en su espalda y, al mismo tiempo, la respuesta emocionada de aquel cuerpo ante la exigencia del suyo. Podía sentir la temperatura de ella ascender de una manera sorprendente ante cada embiste. Cada caricia que le proporcionaba, parecían desatar dentro de ella una inmensa hoguera. El interior de ella se contraía dándole el mayor de los placeres físicos, incomparable de cuanto él había conocido hasta ese momento, demostrándole la excitación que provocaba en aquel frágil cuerpo, y la fuerte atracción física que desarrollara entre ambos desde que se conocieran.

Un profundo y placentero gemido por parte ella, seguido de un estremecimiento, fue el indicativo de que la había llevado al éxtasis, arrastrándolo con ella. No podía contenerse más ante esta exigencia del cuerpo de la joven, sus manos se aferraban a su espalda desnuda, y el buscaba sus labios con desesperación. Se oprimía más y más sobre ella, intentando hacer más profunda la unión. Ella respondía gustosa, permitiéndole y facilitando el acceso a su propio cuerpo.

Un grito de dicha y satisfacción escapó de los labios de la joven, en el momento justo en que sintió el calor de él cubrirla por dentro. Fue una sensación dulce, salvaje y arrolladora que la hizo erizarse en cada fibra de su ser, demostrando que aquel momento valía la pena aunque fuera robado.

Se mantuvo sobre ella un instante, su sonrisa fue todo lo que necesito para sentirse plenamente satisfecho y, besándola en la frente, se arrojó a su lado cerrando los ojos.

No hubo palabras, solamente el silencio y el sonido de la respiración entrecortada de ambos, producto de la intensa pasión que acababan de vivir. La joven, instintivamente se acercó más a su lado y se acurrucó junto a él, que al ver el cuerpo sudoroso de ella sonrió envolviéndola en sus brazos.

**/**

Tres semanas atrás:

—Maldición, Shampoo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó el joven sorprendido, buscando la toalla con desesperación —¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Abuela poner un puesto en la playa, por vacaciones — el joven la miró asustado, temeroso de ser descubierto con la amazona en la bañera.

—S-sham-shampoo— tartamudeó desesperado, al ver que ella se le acercaba y pegaba su cuerpo desnudo al de él — de-debes ir-irte.

—¿Porqué, acaso no estar feliz de ver a futura esposa? — contestó ignorándolo.

—¿Eh?, si, ¡no!...yo… tienes que irte — dijo nervioso —A-akane se…

—Yo planear boda, airén cumplir compromiso con Shampoo — dijo la chinita con seriedad —Ya ser mayor y no necesitar aprobación de padres ni de familia Tendo.

—Es…es tarde p-para eso— contestó el joven, intentando zafarse del abrazo de la joven amazona.

—¿Tarde? — preguntó la joven, justo en el momento que la puerta se había abierto y cerrado. Ambos voltearon, y Ranma contempló con horror la imagen de Akane completamente desnuda, frente a ellos. La mirada de la chica era una mezcla de sorpresa y furia, cosa que lo asustó rotundamente.

—¡Eres un pervertido! — gritó ella, acercándose a él — ¡Degenerado!

—Ak-Akane…no es lo que piensas…deja que te explique —suplicó el joven, pero fue inútil, la chica ya lo había estampado contra la pared del baño. La madera crujió, haciendo al joven atravesar el muro, cayendo sobre la arena.

La mirada curiosa de una pareja, fue todo lo que pudo ver, antes de perder el sentido.

—Seguir siendo violenta, Akane Tendo — comentó la amazona con malicia — por eso nunca encontrar esposo.

—Y, ¿quién quiere un esposo? — espetó la joven abandonando el baño.

La joven china se acercó a Ranma, echándole agua fría. El joven reacciono con brusquedad y frunció el ceño con molestia. Se vistió con prisa, sin siquiera escuchar las palabras de la amazona, y se dirigió en busca de la joven de cabellos azules. Supuso que como siempre, gracias a Shampoo, se encontraría más que enfadada, habiéndose hecho ideas extrañas acerca de lo que vio.

—¡Akane — gritó la pelirroja, dándole alcancé —, espera!

—¡No!— dijo con enfado — Por mí puedes irte con Shampoo.

—Ese no ser ningún problema— dijo la amazona repentinamente, haciéndoles notar que los había seguido.

—¿A ti quien te llamó? — preguntó Akane.

—Shampoo, no es el momento para…

—No entiendo porque airén disculparse con chica violenta — lo interrumpió la amazona, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

—Por-porque…—tartamudeó —ella es…

—Tan pronto peleando, sin siquiera haber llegado a su noche de bodas —dijo repentinamente la mediana de las Tendo, haciendo que tanto la pelirroja como Akane, se sonrojaran furiosamente.

—¿Noche de bodas? — preguntó la joven amazona —¿de qué hablar?

—Oh, ¿no lo sabías? — dijo la joven castaña con fingida preocupación— Veinte yens — extendió la mano hacia la joven.

—¡Nabiki! — se quejaron los jóvenes herederos al unísono.

—¿Es cierto eso, Ranchan? — preguntó la joven Kuonji detrás de ellos, haciéndoles percatarse de la presencia del resto de sus amigos-rivales.

—Ellos se casaron esta mañana, en una ceremonia privada — dijo Nabiki, contando sus ganancias.

—Ser mentira — espetó la amazona, a lo que la castaña solo tomó la mano de su hermana y enseño la reluciente alianza.

—Boda no ser válida hasta no consumar — argumentó la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa, preparándose para atacar a la nueva señora Saotome.

—Yo propongo algo — interrumpió la mediana, llamando la atención de los jóvenes — Todos se quedaran en nuestra cabaña por un mes, por una módica cantidad diaria, para evitar que el matrimonio se consume y pueda ser anulado al término de ese periodo — dijo ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes esposos, mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros e inmediatamente accedían a la demanda de la joven Tendo.

Ranma suspiró por un momento, observó a Akane de reojo y regresó a la cabaña. Las cosas lejos de mejorar, parecía que iban a empeorar. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

—¡Esto es ridículo! — se quejó al ver que sus amigos se habían mudado a la habitación de ambos — ¡Está es mi habitación!

—Ahora ser habitación de todos — dijo Shampoo, colocando su futón entre la de él y la de Akane.

—Si, Ranma — secundó Ryoga — No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Akane.

Él los miró incrédulo, sin poder asimilar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró a su joven esposa por un momento, quien enseguida desvió la mirada con enfado.

—Por mi está bien, para lo que me importa — dijo con molestia, acomodándose en un rincón.

El joven apretó los puños y abandonó la habitación. Caminó por la playa durante un largo rato, hasta que ya no pudo divisar la cabaña. Suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en la arena. Prefería dormir afuera que dentro con ese grupo de locos y escuchando el continuo lloriqueo de los patriarcas al ver sus planes frustrados.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la ceremonia de aquella mañana. Ni siquiera se había imaginado que ese mismo día, al llegar a donde pasarían las vacaciones familiares, los estará esperando aquella sorpresa.

—¡Maldición, Akane, esto no puede seguir así! — gritó enterrando el puño contra la arena. Se sentía furioso de recordar que, a sus casi veintitrés años, ni siquiera la había besado.

—No puede ser tan malo — dijo una voz a su lado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se encontró con una par de ojos castaños mirándolo con fijeza. Aquella chica de cabello negro; largo hasta la cintura, y labios color rosa, le sonreía de una manera tan hipnótica que no podía dejar de mirarla — ¿y bien? — preguntó la joven.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundido.

—Cuéntame, tal vez yo pueda ayudar — respondió ella. Él la miró por un largo rato, con el ceño fruncido e intentando entender lo que sucedía. Sé sentía indeciso, sin saber con exactitud que pensar — Solo suéltalo — le dijo la joven con una amplia sonrisa que lo hizo sentir confiado. Tal vez no podría ser tan malo, después de todo, ella y él siempre habían sido amigos. Una amistad que había surgido desde que se conocieran y en la que hacía apenas unos meses, él había sugerido encuentros clandestinos, como parte de un juego entre ambos, para evitar mayores problemas o colocarla a ella en un inminente peligro a manos de sus "prometidas".

—Me casé — dijo él sin ceremonia alguna.

—¿Y eso es tan malo?

—No, si no tuviera a todos esos locos detrás de nosotros sin darnos tiempo de hablar — reconoció frustrado. Se incorporó y flexiono su rodilla, acomodando un brazo sobre esta.

—Creí que los matrimonios se hacían en común y acuerdo — dijo ella tentativamente, sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

—Y así fue…al menos eso creo — comentó nervioso. Sin estar del todo seguro.

—Tal vez— dijo aquella joven, colocando una mano sobre la de él — deberías estar con tu esposa ahora. Es una forma de hablar — complementó levantando los hombros.

—Como si eso fuera posible — dijo él burlonamente, sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en los de aquella chica.

—Tu y yo… podríamos hacer que…que olvides tus problemas — dijo ella después de un momento — sin que se enteren… sin nombres. Nadie tiene porque enterarse… si permanecemos en este lugar. Tu me entiendes.

El joven la miró incrédulo, sin creerse del todo lo que escuchaba. Sacudió la cabeza intentando ordenar sus ideas, creyéndose en un sueño. Era inaudito lo que ella estaba proponiendo, no era ningún tonto para no entenderlo después de desear a Akane durante siete años.

Arqueó las cejas, observando el rostro sonrojado, oculto entre la espesa cabellera negra.

—Podemos simplemente hablar…pero no podemos quedarnos aquí y lo sabes. No es lógico…aunque entiendo que va a ser difícil volver a la realidad…podría ser solo como un juego, como hasta ahora, sin reproches. Dos simples desconocidos. Podemos olvidar el asunto cuando todo termine, cuando los demás se den cuenta.

—Tienes razón, pero debes reconocer que la peor parte me la llevaré yo, cuando mi esposa decida castigarme por serle infiel — aceptó el joven con una sonrisa irónica. Era tonto de su parte, pensó, aceptar aquella extraña propuesta.

—¡No seas ridículo! Ni que fuera un ogro.

— Mmmm…a ver — dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla y clavando sus ojos en los de ella — la conozco desde que éramos adolescentes…eso hace, si tomamos en cuenta que pronto cumpliré veintitrés, siete años — la joven lo miraba con expectativa, llena de curiosidad ante su argumento — Y puedo asegurarte que nunca fue una chica dulce y cariñosa.

—¡¿Nunca?! —preguntó incrédula y sorprendida. El joven la miró, escudriñando su rostro. Era evidente que por un momento se había sobresaltado, pero había logrado controlarse y tomar todo con naturalidad, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Te sorprende?

— Eso es ridículo, Ranma. Akane Tendo ha sido conocida como una mujer muy cariñosa y lo sabes.

— Es muy celosa, eso lo reconozco, pero no puedo imaginar donde está el cariño cuando me golpea por todo, sin antes preguntar o cerciorarse si sus infundados celos son acertados.

—Toda mujer se sentiría celosa de ver a su prometido en brazos de otra — rebatió ella con el ceño fruncido — sobre todo si este, no hace nada por evitar situaciones por demás embarazosas y comprometedoras delante de ella.

— ¿Comprometedoras? — preguntó con un deje de diversión — ¿como la de ahora, entre tú y yo?

— Exactamente, aunque esto es diferente.

— No veo que diferencia hay entre esto y esas situaciones que, por supuesto, yo no me buscaba.

—Es diferente porque…

—¿Por qué que? — preguntó mirándola fijamente. La joven guardo silencio desviando la mirada, sin siquiera atreverse a decir lo que pensaba — estoy esperando — la apremió con una sonrisa burlona — no veo la diferencia entre estar aquí contigo, como mi…

—¡No lo digas! — se apresuró a detenerlo y el no pudo evitar reír al verla tan escandalizada con el hecho de escuchar en palabras la relación ilícita que pretendían llevar.

—Creo que si acepto, estamos acordando que eso seríamos. No puede ser otra cosa cuando tú estás aquí conmigo, sola, o si más adelante terminamos en...

La voz de Shampoo los interrumpió. La joven se puso de pie inmediatamente, ocultando un poco más su rostro con su cabello, y se alejó inmediatamente, despidiéndose con la mano.

—¿Quién ser? —preguntó la amazona.

—Nadie — respondió él en un bostezo.

**/**

Ranma beso la frente de la joven, recordando que ese día había llegado al límite de su paciencia y había ido en busca de ella y, aun en contra de sus protestas, la había hecho acompañarlo.

— ¿Sigues pensando que esto es un error? — preguntó el joven con una sonrisa, ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada — Lo logramos y, hasta ahora, no ha sucedido nada.

— Pero pasará, créeme — secundó la hermosa joven con una sonrisa y, dándose cuenta de que nada la cubría, se envolvió con rapidez con la sábana.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso — dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa — te he visto y sentido más de lo que puede ser posible. He tocado tu cuerpo, lo he admirado y, con deleite, lo he besado.

Las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron hasta que sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza. Ahora, sin el calor del momento y la pasión que la hacía perder el juicio, se sentía turbada ante todo lo ocurrido y lo dicho por él.

—¿Qué harás con tu esposa? — preguntó repentinamente, olvidándose de su anterior turbación.

—¡Mi esposa!— exclamó sorprendido, mientras una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro al contestar con suavidad — Es una mujer hermosa e inteligente, pero creo que esto es algo de lo que no debe enterarse. Tiene un genio que… auch, ¿qué te pasa? — un ligero golpe, que lejos de lastimarlo o causarle un dolor real, se había estampado en sus costillas.

—¡No deberías hablar así de ella! — se quejó la joven con molestia — no es agradable que critiques a la mujer que compartirá tu vida.

—Si lo pones de esa forma…pero no es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar en estos momentos — dijo acercándola más a él — se supone que aquí, y ahora, no existe nadie más que tú y yo.

La joven rió, y él solamente se limitó a besarla.

—Vamos a estar en apuros cuando todos descubran lo que ha sucedido…se enfadaran mucho — dijo ella pensativa y el joven suspiró. Ella tenía razón, las cosas tarde que temprano se complicarían

—¿No tienes miedo? — preguntó al ver que él guardaba silencio.

—¿De qué?

—Tu esposa o tus "prometidas" — dijo la última palabra con evidente celos.

—¿Porqué habría de tenerlo, si te tengo a ti? No hay nada de qué preocuparse, cuando descubran todo y el juego termine, será demasiado tarde para ellas…por el contrario, mi esposa es otro asunto. Sinceramente, no creo que a ella le importe.

—Te recuerdo que es muy celosa — respondió ella enarcando las cejas, sonriendo divertida y burlona — tu mismo dijiste que, Akane Tendo, era muy celosa y que te castigaba sin preguntar o cerciorarse antes de si eras culpable o no.

—Saotome — la corrigió él con un gruñido. Ella lo miró sorprendida y vio que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, su rostro se había tornado serio —, Akane Saotome — repitió y ella rió.

—Por supuesto, señor posesivo, fue mi error — se disculpó con una sonrisa pícara, encantada de hacerlo enfadar —Akane Saotome — dijo burlonamente y vio la sonrisa formarse en el rostro de él y no pudo evitar preguntar —¿No crees que eres demasiado injusto con ella?

—¿Injusto? — preguntó interrogante.

—Sí, te comportas posesivo y celoso hasta de su nombre. Te inquieta que no use tu apellido o que nadie lo utilicé en ella — explicó con diversión.

—Soy celoso — aclaró con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño aún más.

—Pero como dije, eres injusto con ella y el menos indicado para reprochar — continuó la joven y, percatándose de la mirada expectativa que él mantenía sobre ella, suspiró impaciente — No seas tonto, Ranma, sé que me entiendes. Después de todo, tú ideaste este tonto juego.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —preguntó confundido —, primero me dices que soy injusto y posesivo con mi esposa, luego me dices que no debo reprochar…

—Eres el menos indicado para hacer un juicio de celos, al menos en este momento — lo interrumpió con una sonrisa, depositando un suave beso en los labios masculinos —, después de todo, ¡tu has engañado a tu esposa!

El joven se quedó pensativo un momento y no dijo nada, luego, con una sonrisa, se apoderó de los labios de la joven hasta dejarla sin aliento.

—Este juego me gusta — le dijo cuando al fin la liberó — aunque no del todo.

—Si lo vemos desde esta perspectiva, desde que decidimos jugar, tú le has sido infiel a Akane Tendo, ¡conmigo!, una desconocida de la que no sabes ni el nombre.

—Saotome — volvió a corregirla y ella solo pudo reír ante tal insistencia por parte del joven artista marcial.

—¡Cómo sea! — respondió, sin aceptar la corrección que el insistentemente trataba de dejarle en claro.

—¡No, no es como sea! Hay mucha diferencia entre uno y otro — dijo con molestia— es Akane Saotome, ¡mi esposa es Saotome desde el momento en que se casó conmigo! No puede andar por la vida utilizando su nombre de soltera. ¡Es mía, solo mía! y eso debe quedar claro ante cualquier otro hombre. No me he pasado la vida protegiéndola para permitir que ahora cualquiera crea que se puede acercar a ella con otras intenciones, solo por creerla soltera — La joven suspiró de nuevo y colocó una mano sobre la de él. En su afán de argumentar su posición como esposo celoso y posesivo, se había incorporado y estaba más que alterado.

—¿Te olvidas que todo es un juego? — preguntó ella tranquilizándolo — Te recuerdo que en este momento soy solo una desconocida para ti, no hay un nombre que recordar y nada que reprochar, si seguimos las reglas, se supone no deberías hablar de esa forma de ella ante mí. Yo también soy celosa— reprochó — Y como desconocida, no pienso permitirte pensar en nadie más.

—¡Muy cierto! — exclamó de pronto el joven, golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano — ¡Cómo pude olvidar algo como eso!...tu nombre…

—Es muy tarde para eso, ¿no crees? — preguntó incrédula.

—Estas muy equivocada en eso, yo si he recordado un nombre y no he seguido las reglas del juego…aunque— se quedó un momento pensativo y sonrió divertido — creo mi querida desconocida, que tampoco tú has respetado las reglas del juego.

Ella lo miró interrogante.

—Acordamos que ambos éramos desconocidos, y tú me has llamado por mi nombre desde que llegamos. ¿Crees que eso haría fácil ocultarlo?

—Fue difícil no hacerlo. No podía estar contigo y permitirte hacerme tuya, pensando en un nombre ajeno — contradijo.

—Como dije, ninguno respetó las reglas del juego. Creo haberte llamado un par de veces por tu nombre y, además, debo reconocer que todo el tiempo pensaba en mi esposa cada que te veía o besaba, incluso cuando…

El sonido estridente de una explosión los hizo levantarse repentinamente y abandonar la cama. Ranma se acercó a la ventana y corrió levemente las cortinas. Suspiró con pesadez y se volvió a toda prisa hacia la joven, quien tenía un gesto de desaliento en el rostro.

—Vístete —ordenó con evidente molestia, mientras él se proponía hacer lo mismo a toda prisa. Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a obedecer. Ambos sabían que su idilio había llegado a su fin, los habían encontrado y no tardarían en ver la puerta derribarse ante sus ojos.

Se vistió y se quedó mirando un momento a su acompañante y, una risa sonora escapó de sus labios. Él se quedó hipnotizado mirándola, amaba verla reír. Su sonrisa era algo que le había gustado de ella desde que la conoció.

—Fuguémonos — sugirió.

—¿Otra vez? — preguntó divertida y la puerta se vino abajo — Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso — continuó antes de darse vuelta y ver de frente a los intrusos.

Toda el grupo de locos de Nerima se encontraba ahí, pero le sorprendió no ver a los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome entre ellos. Ranma la tomó en brazos y salió por la ventana, en el momento en que una cinta de gimnasia se dirigía hacia ella y un par de espátulas casi la impactaban.

—¡Esto es ridículo! — gruñó el joven depositándola sobre la arena. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y el no pudo evitar recórrela de pies a cabeza. Su largo cabello negro era mecido por el viento de la mañana y su vestido se ondeaba levemente. Sus pies descalzos sobre la arena y su aspecto radiante, la hacían ver antes sus ojos, como si de una ilusión se tratase — Te prefiero así — le dijo acercándose a ella y quitándole delicadamente la peluca de la cabeza. La adolescencia había quedado atrás, y sí para ese entonces él la consideraba bonita, ahora creía que era mucho más hermosa y atractiva. Su corto cabello apenas alcanzaba a rozar levemente su rostro y le daba un aire todavía infantil. La atrojó hacia él y la beso como había deseado hacer el día de su boda.

—Te haré pagar por esto, Ranma — escucharon a sus espaladas.

—Airén, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? — reclamó otra voz.

—Te haré pagar por haberte atrevido a manchar a mi diosa — se unió Tatewaki.

—Ranchan — murmuró la joven cocinera con tristeza.

Los jóvenes suspiraron, no había nada que hacer. La joven se preparó para enfrentarse a sus rivales que parecían dispuestas a todo para defender lo que creían les pertenecía a ellas.

—Morirás por esto, tonta plebeya — la risa de Kodachi los hizo estremecer.

Ranma se giró hacia su joven compañera y le sonrió con malicia.

—El juego ha terminado — comentó con determinación — pero no estoy dispuesto a recibir una paliza por parte de mi esposa.

—No has hecho méritos para recibir lo contrario — se burló de él, observando de reojo a sus contrincantes. El rió y se deshizo de Kuno cuando este lo atacó, ella evadió una patada por parte de la china y trastabilló cuando la cinta de gimnasia casi se apresa de ella. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el joven artista marcial quien frunció el ceño y se concentró en deshacerse de Ryoga. La preocupación lo invadió cuando vio a Kodachi y Shampoo dirigirse hacia ella, pero inesperadamente, Ukyo las enfrentó.

—Largo — le dijo a la joven— yo me ocuparé de ellas.

—Ukyo, tu…— la joven cocinera suspiró y, con una sonrisa triste, sus ojos se clavaron en Ranma.

—Creo que era evidente a quien iba a elegir, ¿no?; pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo — la joven solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con dulzura — Nunca me consideraste tu rival.

—Siempre creí que podíamos ser amigas — ambas rieron.

Vieron a Ryoga caer y prepararse para atacar nuevamente a Ranma, pero Mouse intervino, dándole tiempo de acercarse a la joven y tomarla nuevamente en brazos.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de quedarme y ver que te lastimen.

—Idiota, soy lo suficientemente hábil para enfrentarlas — reprochó molesta, intentando zafarse de los brazos del joven.

—No somos niños, Akane, y a estas alturas, ya debes saber que no pienso dejarte pelear contra ellas.

Ella iba a recriminarle, pero él no se lo permitió. De un salto la llevó hacia el techo de la cabaña y aprovecharon la ventaja que Ukyo les estaba dando.

—¿Lista para huir de nuevo, señora Saotome? — preguntó con una sonrisa .

—Tonto — susurró ella, acomodándose en los brazos masculinos.

»—»

Esta historia ha reposado por casi dos meses en mi ordenador y, casualmente, hace unos días la encontré y me preguntaba si subirla o no. Estaba indecisa, por varias razones, y una de ellas es el hecho de que sea un poco subidito de tono. La idea en realidad, surgió por el título que Aoi Fhrey, mencionó en un reto que me hizo.

Amigo, misión cumplida. Aunque se me había olvidado que la tenía :P


End file.
